Blood on the Bridge
by KT.the.Crazy
Summary: When Sarah's heart gets broken, she feels as if she can never be whole again. After losing her mind, she comes up with a plan to avenge the one person who broke her. My first story! I hope you like it! Please review!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Newsies fanfic, so don't be too mean! I have no idea where this came from, I just wanted Sarah to be seen very different way. It would be awesome if you could review! I don't own Newsies (sadly).**

Sarah Jacobs woke up in the middle of the night from a tapping noise outside of her window. Sarah smiled as she got out of bed. This wasn't the first time she had been woken up like this. Sarah walked to the window and opened it. In came the one person she loved more than anything in the world. Spot Conlon.

Sarah was still with Jack, but that wasn't going anywhere. Sarah knew Jack wasn't the marrying type, and she knew he would want to get out and go to Santa Fe as soon as possible. But Spot, now there was a man. Spot wasn't going to get up and move across the country because the "sky" or "sun" was bigger over there. No, Spot knew what he wanted, and he wanted her.

"Hey dere, Sweetface. Mind if I come in? I need ta talk with ya." Spot said, tipping his newsie cap. Sarah giggled.

"Of course you may. Now where were we?" Sarah leaned in, and started to kiss Spot passionately, but Spot didn't kiss back.

"Spot, love, what's the matter?" Spot sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Look, Sarah, I can't keep doin' dis. Yoah very beautiful and one of the greatest goils I'se evah been with. But Jack… I can't do dat to me best friend. Yoah his goil. Not mine. " Sarah look shocked.

"Spot… I…. don't… why not? Jack never has to know! I won't tell if you don't! Spot, I love you more than I love Jack. I have no future with him, but with you, I do! Spot please! Don't do this!" Sarah was sobbing. "Please Spot, I need you."

"Sarah, dat's da thing! Ya don't need me! Look, if ya don't have a future with Jack, den ya have an even lesser chance with me! I am not da marryin' type. I live foah one night stands and even when everythin' is goin' great with you, ya still ain't mine. What we have is almost poifect, but yoah already promised to Jack." Spot took Sarah's head in his hands, and said gently, "Sarah, you are by far da greatest thing dat has evah happened to me, but I can't do dis to Jack. And neither can you. Goodbye, Sarah. I love you" Spot slipped away into the night.

For days, Sarah just lay in her bed, afraid to go out and face the world. She would waste away her days crying, sleeping, and avoiding people. Jack came by to see her. She pretended to be sleeping. When her parents forced her to eat, she would throw it up, hoping she would waste away into nothing. She took her needles, and cut herself, just to see if she was still alive. Sarah screamed in anger every single time she saw blood.

The one time she went outside was when it was raining at midnight. Sarah tried to get sick, but nothing worked. As the days went on, her moping around and feeling sorry for herself started to turn into anger towards Spot. Sarah wanted to kill him for breaking her. She was broken and empty. She felt alone, no matter what. Hell, she could have been in Medda's surrounded by newsies, but she would still alone.

Spot broke her. Now she wanted to break him. She wanted him to scream in pure agony. She wanted him to plead for mercy, even though it would be hopeless. Sarah wanted Spot to try everything in his power to make her stop, but she wouldn't. It would just end in one thing. Death.

Just thinking about making Spot broken made Sarah feel better. Sarah let out a malicious laugh. If only people could see her now. Sweet, innocent Sarah. Well that all changed.

Sarah ran around her apartment looking for whatever she could use to kill Spot. She looked through every drawer, every cabinet, every nook and cranny. There was nothing. Sarah sighed, and sat down on the couch. She was having some trouble walking around, because she hadn't eaten anything or been out of bed in a while. Then she saw it. The little hand gun her father had "just in case". She picked it up. The cold metal felt good in her hands. The weight of the gun calmed her down. For the first time in weeks, she felt whole. Sarah let out another evil laugh.

The rain started at midnight. Thunder was echoing in the dark night. The lightening was flashing, causing crooked images to appear. Sarah slipped out on to her fire escape. No one would hear her leave about the noise. She doubted anyone would even hear the gun shot. Plus, nobody would be outside. There would be no witnesses. Sarah grinned. She felt so much better than she had since she last saw Spot.

As Sarah got to the Brooklyn Bridge, she saw the one person she was after. He was leaning on the rail, on the left side of the bridge. Sarah didn't even wonder what he was doing out in this storm, but she wasn't in her right mind. Then Spot saw her.

"Sarah! What da hell are ya doin' out heah? Look, we haven't seen ya in weeks, ya probably are still sick. Go back to bed." Sarah just looked at Spot. What was this fake sympathy he felt for her? He didn't care. He broke her.

"You broke me, Spot. You broke me."

"Look Sarah I-" Sarah got the gun out.

"Holy shit, Sarah. Put da gun down. Put it down now."

"No Spot. For four and a half weeks I have laid in bed broken, sad, and miserable. Now it's time for me to feel unbroken. I want to feel whole again, Spot. Do you understand me? I WANT TO BE WHOLE!"

"Sarah, yoah crazy. You'se lost ya mind. Sarah, put da gun down."

"I WANT TO BE WHOLE!" Sarah screamed. Then she pulled the trigger. Spot gasped. Sarah looked down at the bullet hole in her stomach. She watched the blood pour out. For the first time in weeks, Sarah felt peaceful. She ran to the railing, the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge. Before Spot could stop her, she went down in to the ice cold, black water. Spot just stared at the place where her body had hit the surface. Then, he slipped away into the night. Spot never told anybody what had happened. Most people though she went crazy. They never knew why. When they found her body, Sarah was smiling, like she welcomed death.

As months and years went by, there was only one reminder of the event. A dark patch on the left side of the Brooklyn Bridge.


End file.
